


This Was A Poor Decision

by heyhoechy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, derek tolerates stiles, stiles needs to chill with all the fruits, they love each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: Stiles always wants to prove Derek wrong





	

Ever since the whole lemon incident, Derek dreaded Stiles going to the store. He always wondered what his boyfriend would come home with, his latest obsession being melons. Derek had so many different melon sorbets this week, along with grilled melon slices with every meal.

Derek knew something was up when Stiles entered their home, his feet moving quickly to the kitchen, and Derek could almost feel Stiles straining to carry the bags. He got up from his chair, setting his book face down, before going to see what Stiles got up to at the store.

“Hey babe,” Stiles greets Derek, beginning to put groceries away.

Derek eyed the bag being weighed down by what appeared to be three cantaloupes, a small sigh leaving his mouth.

“What’s in that bag Stiles?” He questions.

“W-What? Nothing, just some…cantaloupes,” Stiles tripping over his own feet.

Derek moves into the kitchen to get a better look only to find the bag holds five cantaloupes, instead of his estimated three. They looked brownish and mushy, definitely not in their best condition.

“Stiles, who’s going to eat five cantaloupes in the next eight hours?” 

“I will,” Stiles says, beginning to pick one up, it’s flesh becoming indented by his fingers.

Derek gives a disgusted look before walking away, he’d much rather read his book than watch his boyfriend eat rotten fruit. When he sits in his chair, Derek hears Stiles rustling around in the kitchen.

“You always doubt me Derek,” Stiles shouts from the kitchen, a cantaloupe and knife in each hand. 

He angrily walks into the living room, plopping down on to the couch across from Derek.

“I’m gonna prove you wrong,” He says, the knife cutting into the cantaloupe.

“You better get a towel,” Derek mutters while tuning a page.

Juice from the melon leaking on to Stiles’ shirt, a harsh sigh leaving him. He sets the knife and cantaloupe onto the coffee table before briskly walking to the kitchen, returning with a roll of paper towels. He sits on the edge of the couch, laying a few sheets of paper towel on his lap before grabbing the melon and knife.

“It’s pronounced CAN-taloupe, Derek. Not CANT-aloupe,” Stiles says as he carves the first slice out of the melon.

\---------------&&&&&&&\---------------------------

“Babe, you really need to stop,” Derek warns, legitimately concerned for Stiles.

Stiles had eaten three of the five cantaloupes, his stomach in severe pain from the almost rotten melons. He had rinds all around him, his fingers pruned from the juice, and his mouth a bit sore from all the vitamin c. Stiles was determined to eat all five melons, he wanted to prove Derek wrong.

“I’ve got to eat them all,” He mumbled before taking a bite out of the slice in his hand.

“Stiles, I know it’s a CAN-taloupe. Not a CANT-aloupe,” Derek says before moving over to sit by Stiles, moving a few rinds.

Stiles laughs, his pruned fingers moving to grab Derek’s. Derek smiles, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

“God Stiles,” He says in disgust before pulling back.

“Yeah, these tasted petty nasty…I should probably throw the last two out,” Stiles says standing.

Stiles quickly regrets the decision to stand, his cantaloupes making a second appearance.

Derek sighs in dismay before going to grab the cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but here's a little something for you guys. It's short and not my best, I hope you enjoy though!


End file.
